


Just Some extras

by choccy_milk666



Series: What Happens If I Fall? [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choccy_milk666/pseuds/choccy_milk666
Summary: Hi!! So, for those of you who may or may not actually like my story, have probably noticed I haven’t posted in a while and I have a valid reason!! My computer broke!…ok not suuper valid, but still!!valid!!!! anyway, I really miss writing and stuff so this is just something I wrote not too long ago on my ipad. A little angst for y’all cause voltron season 8 has me fU C K E D. UP!!!! anyway, enjoy ;)))





	Just Some extras

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So, for those of you who may or may not actually like my story, have probably noticed I haven’t posted in a while and I have a valid reason!! My computer broke!…ok not suuper valid, but still!!valid!!!! anyway, I really miss writing and stuff so this is just something I wrote not too long ago on my ipad. A little angst for y’all cause voltron season 8 has me fU C K E D. UP!!!! anyway, enjoy ;)))

‘Fuck you, Noah.’ Tears spilled from my eyes, uncontrollable and hysterical, as I stomped away from him. In a desperate attempt to hold my attention he grabbed my arm. It struck an angry, messy fire inside of me. 

‘Katie, wait-‘

‘This is was MY place!’ I yelled, snapping my arm back and out of his hold. I glared at him harshly, finding it very hard to hold back any longer. I saw the tears that threatened to escape in his own eyes as he took a shaky breath. It was long until he breathed out. The silence drew on and on. 

‘Katie-‘ 

‘Shut up.’ I said quietly, cold and sad. I had enough of the lying, I had enough of the danger. I was done. I had no idea what made him think- what made them I was something special. Why they had to drag me into something I didn’t ask for.

‘This was my place and you ruined it.’ He stepped closer towards me, cautiously. As if I was the one to be feared. As if I wanted to- to- 

‘Please just let me help-‘

‘No, get away from me!’ I said, using all my energy to drag as much wind under my wings and push. him. away. He tried his hardest to keep his ground but I could see him slipping. 

Good. 

‘Katie, please, you’re injured..!’ 

‘I can take care of my self I-I don’t..-‘ I could feel my vision blurring.

‘I...I-..’ I placed a hand to my temple, blinking blearily. I felt the weight of my knees fall underneath me and the air my lungs slowly leave my body. 

‘..Katie.’ Slow realisation turned into outright panic. 

And then everything went dark.


End file.
